emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrissie White
Christine 'Chrissie' White (previously Sugden) was a character in Emmerdale who first appeared in Episode 7006 (23rd October 2014) and last appeared in Episode 8041 (11th January 2018). She was the adoptive daughter of Lawrence White by an extra marital fling her late mother Ellen White had in 1979. Chrissie had a younger half sister Rebecca White. Chrissie was the wife of Robert Sugden from 2015 to 2016. She was also the mother of villainous Lachlan White. Chrissie was played by Louise Marwood. Biography Backstory Christine White was born in 1980 to Ellen White who was married to Lawrence White but as he was not intimate enough with her, he allowed her to see other men, and one of them was John Richards, Chrissie's real father. Lawrence bought Chrissie up as his own daughter but did not tell Chrissie the truth until years later. Chrissie has a younger sister, Rebecca born in 1986. In 1999, Chrissie dated Donny Cairn and they had a son Lachlan White in July 2000. Chrissie was 20 when she had Lachlan. 2014-present Chrissie White and her fiance Robert Sugden moved into Home Farm in Emmerdale Village in October 2014 after Lawrence bought the home. Her son Lachlan moved in. Lawrence was very suspicious of Robert and did investigating into his past and found out he had a bit of a history. Lawrence tried to get Katie Sugden to prostitute herself so Chrissie could catch her and Robert in the act, Lawrence probably planned to lure her to the scene so she would dump him. Andy Sugden told Lawrence to back off. Robert staged a robbery involving Ross Barton and Aaron Livesy and pretended to be the hero. Since then Lawrence accepted Robert. In February 2015, Chrissie married Robert. Katie Sugden knew of his affair with Aaron and wanted to expose them but when robert was trying to stop Katie from telling her, she fell through a rotting roof at Wylie's Farm which was due to be renovated as it was to be Katie and Andy's new home. Aaron Livesy knew Robert accidentally killed Katie, making him an accessory. In Augsut 2015, the truth outed and Chrissie set fire to Robert's car at the metal yard. It blew up, making a gas canister hit a helicopter flying overhead. The helicopter crashed into the Village Institute. Chrissie only got a suspended sentence as she showed remorse. In November 2015, her father Lawrence married his much younger girlfriend Bernice White. Chrissie was worried that she was a gold digger, only marrying him as he was stinking rich. Chrissie set a trap for Bernice by hoping to film her in a intimate moment with Andy but the plan backfired. As Lawrence is not that great in the um, bedroom department, he has allowed Bernice to be intimate with other men. He said this to Chrissie and said it was the same with her and Rebecca's late mum, and Chrissie worried that Lawrence may not even be her real dad. In March, Chrissies started to have a fling with Andy Sugden, Robert's adoptive brother. 24th March 2016, after a bitter split, Chrissie and Robert had a relatively civil divorce settlement. She carried on her fling with Andy. Lawrence admitted to Chrissie that he is not her biological father as she kept pestering him to do a DNA test but he said he always knew. Chrissie found a letter dated 1980 from a man called Ronnie Hale. Chrissie tracked Ronnie down and it was revealed he had a relationship with Lawrence. Lawrence was not pleased that Chrissie had dug up the past. He denied that he was gay. Chrissie was betrayed by Andy Sugden so she stitched him up. This lead to Andy going on the run. In September 2016, Chrissie asked Ronnie Hale to build for the new adventure playground. The following month, her sister Rebecca turned up, by helicopter. She slapped Robert Sugden, but it was revealed to be a ploy between the two of them. Rebecca did a DNA test and it was confirmed that she was Lawrence's daughter, which did not please Chrissie, as she was worried about the inheritance due to not being Lawrence's biological child. Lawrence did make Chrissie and Rebecca equal partners in the family business. Chrissie was sold half of Dingle Automotives by Debbie Dingle but later Cain tricked her into selling her half back to him. When Lachlan was on remand his cellmate said Chrissie is fit. Lachie was cleared of attempted murder but charged with perverting the course of justice so was remanded in custody. He was then sentenced to 10 months in prison. Chrissie and her sister's rivalry reached boiling point in February 2017. They had a row on the stairs and then during a scuffle, Chrissie fell onto the floor, but not before falling through a glass table. She was rushed to hospital. Chrissie covered for Rebecca and they settled their differences a bit. In June 2017 Chrissie finally persuaded Lawrence to come clean about her real father. Lawrence said his name was John Richards whom worked for Lawrence 37 years earlier. He was a nasty man and knew he was Chrissie's real father. Lawrence said that when Chrissie was an infant John gassed himself. It later transpired that John's brother Tim knew the truth about the suicide and Lawrence had framed John for fraud to stop him taking Chrissie away from him. This had made John kill himself upon his release. In January 2018, the White's planned to move to Australia. However, as Chrissie was driving, Lachlan wanted to make a suicide pact and kill them all, so he jerked the steering wheel, making Chrissie crash into a lorry. Chrissie and Lawrence were killed while Lachlan sadly survived. Rebecca was in a critical condition in hospital. Memorable info Birthday: 1980 Died: 11th January 2018 (Aged 37) Duration: 2014–2018 Full Name: Christine White (later Sugden, reverted back to her maiden name) * Chrissie ran five hair salons (episode 7006). * For Chrissie's wedding, Lachlan gives her a locket containing a photograph of her mother (episode 7098). * In March 2016, Lawrence held a photo of Chrissie as a baby in front of her. Family Adoptive Father Lawrence White Father John Richards Mother Ellen White Siblings Rebecca White (half, same mother) Spouse Robert Sugden (2015-2016) Children Lachlan White (2000) (with Donny Cairn) Aunt unnamed (mentioned by Robert) Uncles Tim Richards See also *Chrissie Sugden - List of appearances *White Family Tree *Sugden Family Tree Gallery Emmie chrissie white.png|Chrissie in October 2014. Emmie larry white with photo.png|Lawrence with a photo of himself holding Chrissie as a baby. March 2016. Emmie chrizza sugden.png|Chrissie in January 2016. Emmie lozza with baby chrissie 1980 or 1981.png|Chrissie as a baby in 1980. Emmerdale From September 15, 2016.png|Chrissie crosses swords with Lisa Dingle. Emmie 11 jan 2018.png|Chrissie dies in a car crash caused by her crazy son Lachlan in 2018. Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:Characters last seen in 2018 Category:White family. Category:Sugden family. Category:Richards family Category:Residents of Home Farm. Category:1980 births. Category:2015 marriages. Category:2018 deaths Category:Home Farm managers. Category:Salon Owners Category:Emmerdale businesswomen. Category:Emmerdale bad girls. Category:Villains. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Deceased characters Category:Emmerdale murder victims.